For Vincent Valentine's Lovers
by TD-Yukiryuu
Summary: After realizing that your friend, Zack Fair, that you had a crush on and whom you liked so much, actually has some mutual relationship with your other best friend Aerith, you have found it hard to get over the situation. It has hurt you badly. That's when Vincent Valentine, the man whom you didn't even view as a friend, approached you and offered help. How will your reaction be?
1. Chapter 1

Vincent Valentine x Reader  
Love Story  
Chapter I

"Are you ready, [ _ ]?"  
"Ready!" You tightened the grip around your Katana's hilt and charged toward Zack, while he started blocking your attacks using his Buster sword. You wouldn't save any effort in order to defeat this 1st class SOLDIER. "Take this!" You whipped your sword and threw some more strong blows at him; a smile crossed your lips upon seeing Zack retreating few steps backwards, but still, his large Buster sword was always in the way, giving him a greater possibility in winning this duel.

"Aren't ya gonna give up yet?!" He asked.  
You answered with a smirk: "In your dreams, Zack!" You kept hitting his sword with all your force, but now with a higher speed. "[ _ ]!" He exclaimed, while his eyes were widening with surprise, trying harder to avoid your attacks.  
"Come on, Zack! Show me what you've got!" You said.  
"You don't wish to see the best of me! I'm telling ya!"  
"I thought a SOLDIER is much stronger than this." You said, sarcastically.  
"I'm just… playing it easy with you. I don't wanna hurt you or anything… you know, with my _outstandingly unbeatable _strength." He answered with a wide grin traced on his face.  
You arched an eyebrow in denial, doubting his overdone self-confidence, while you resumed your attack.  
"Alright, alright! Easy!" He said, but with no response from your part. "Really, [ _ ]! Stop!"

You brought your attack to a halt. "What?! You're givin' up?!" You said, placing a hand over your hip, and shifting your body to one side. "Let… me… first… take… a… breath. Ah! Girl, you're _good_!" He said, waving with his hand a sign for you to hold on. You lowered your sword and allowed yourself a resting mode, while waiting for that spiky-haired man to catch his breath.

Suddenly, a mischievous smirk arose over his lips, and before you were able to notice his fast movements, he brandished his sword and struck yours so robustly, and so quickly, that your Katana slipped from your hold, flipped twice in the air and fell to the floor; The next thing you knew was that you were standing there in awe, unarmed, in front of a 1st class SOLDIER!

"Gotcha!" He said, smirking devilishly.  
"Not fair! You're cheating, Zack!" You protested, pouting disapprovingly.  
"Na-ah. Not really." He continued, still grinning. "_Fair_ is my last name… _literally_. So yeah, this is _so_ fair. Besides, in fighting, anything can happen."  
"Yeah?! Well, this isn't called fighting. We're just practicing."  
"You call this 'Practicing'?! You almost killed me there!" He said.  
"That's because I had a very good teacher." You crossed your arms in front of your chest and arched an eyebrow.  
"Aww! I'm blushing!" He said, scratching the back of his spiky head. "So, you think I'm a good teacher, huh?"  
"Emm… yeah… but not the best."  
"Hey! That's mean!" He exclaimed, and you couldn't keep yourself from chuckling. "But, seriously now… thank you Zack for teaching me." You said, almost blushing.  
"No problem at all."

It was almost midnight, but the sleep had fled out from your eyes. You were sitting over the bed, taking the pillow in your arms and clasping it tightly, while you were looking somewhere in the dark ambiance of your room. You were recalling every single moment you have spent with Zack; you sure enjoyed being with him, that's exactly why you've asked him to be your instructor. You still remembered the first time you asked him to teach you the art of fighting. And why was that? Was it because you always wanted to become stronger, and you found those fighting lessons capable of enabling you to assure your own safety? Yes, that's one of the reasons. But then, why Zack in particular? Is it because you've always been stunned by his incredible ability in fighting and inspired by his merit to enter the top SOLDIER rows, a level that was impossible to be reached by someone of his age? That can be true as well.

However, the main reason never faded from your mind; you actually liked spending time with this special friend of yours, so you offered this "need of a tutor" as a pretext in order to remain close to him. Why, the thing you liked the most about him was…_him_. Yes, you liked him. How could you not like someone like Zack? He's a good looking young man, with his black spiky hair and dreamy blue eyes... he's funny, playful, brave and strong. But most of all, for you, he was one of a kind. He has absolutely everything a girl like you would wish for. Yet, despite of the mutual friendship that grew between the two of you, you never had the guts to tell him about the way you feel. 'Why is it so hard? Why can't I simply tell him? Why do I get so nervous and lost for words whenever I happen to be with him?'

It's so frustrating; it was true that your fighting techniques and your ability to use the Katana have improved since first you've started working with Zack, but that same fear and lack of self-confidence never quit engrossing your mind. How come something so simple, like confessing your feelings to Zack, has proven itself more than enough to leave you so confounded?! 'Hey Zack... I like you.' How hard could it be?! You shouldn't simply surrender to the oppression of your cowardice-inspiring emotions. You had to get over this and collect everything you've got of courage in order to admit your love to him, or else Zack will never be yours!

'I cannot do this on my own!' Again, the same old fears. However, Zack _must_ know. You cannot keep quiet about all these raging feelings within you, so somebody has to know about this, anybody! 'How about Aerith?! She's my best friend and she's a very good listener as well; she'd be of a great help to me; I _know_ she would. She sure knows what to do.'

'[ _ ], I'll always be by your side, and I will never ever leave you alone. I promise.' These words that Aerith kept saying to you have always been encouraging and uplifting. They were always like sweet music to the ear. 'Whatever problem you might have, I'll be more than willing to help you get through it. This is my word for you, [ _ ].' Not forgetting to mention her beautiful serene smile that no one can display but her; it was more than capable of making the two of you become best friends, more, sisters so to say.

After finishing your part-time job in a quite late hour of that afternoon, you got on your motorcycle and strolled around the crowded streets of the city. Meanwhile, you were trying to put your thoughts together and think of the best way in which you'd tell Aerith about your crush. _This can't wait much longer_. After driving for few minutes across the jammed city, you arrived to the old archaic church where Aerith was found most of the time.

You parked your motorcycle somewhere around the block and started walking until reaching the large gate of the church. However, before being able to proceed further through the entrance, you heard a familiar voice - not Aerith's though - coming from inside the great building; a man's voice, to be exact. Well, due to the vastness of the church's structure and the altitude of its ceiling, that voice was able to echo against the elevated walls, so it became quite easy for you to hear it. You decided to take a sneaky look to see who's that talking with Aerith, so you hid yourself behind the great door of the entrance and you carefully craned your head to examine what was happening in there; it would have been better though, even the best, if you hadn't done so.

You recognized that tall stature with the typical black spiky hair; it was Zack! 'What is he doing here? He said he's going to be too busy, so practicing will be postponed for today. Why would he be here then, with Aerith?!'

Then, you heard the young woman's voice speaking: "Zack… I'm so tired. I feel so… lonely. I can't bear this feeling any longer."

"Aerith… you know I'm always with you. Look, there's no need for you to be afraid. I will never give up on you. You'll forever be here, in my heart." He responded, placing his right hand over his chest. You watched as Aerith took slow steps toward Zack and folded her arms around his waist. She clanged to him, while he, in return, held her close to his chest. "Oh, Zack… thank you." She said softly.

You started feeling the blazing fire burning in your veins. You long knew that Zack and Aerith have always been very good friends, but you never had the slightest idea that they could be _this_ close to each other; well, for someone who doesn't know them very well, and upon watching them hugging and all, he/she'd say that those two form a nice couple. But you were pretty much certain that they were just friends; unfortunately, the opposite fact was about to be manifested right before your eyes. The actions you were witnessing at that moment were sufficient to prove you wrong about that _'special'_ relationship that joined your two best and only friends.

She looked upwards into his eyes and, with her silky fingers, she started caressing his cheeks that were turning torridly red. He pulled her closer until her body was firmly pinned to his; she stood on her toes trying to reach his height and she let her lips interlock with his. 'Wha-?! What is happening?!' To your surprise, Zack never backed off. Instead, he gave himself into Aerith's hold and replied to her kiss with another. 'How did they-...?! Since when have they-...?!' You were completely shocked; you couldn't believe what you'd just seen, although it was impossible to disprove the witness of your own eyes. The man you love with your very best friend! How much worse could it turn to be?!

Without you noticing, hot tears started falling down your cheeks, blurring the scene that you've wished you never saw. 'Why?!'

You walked backwards slowly with unsure steps, and eyes drowned in shock, blinded, not by the burning tears you were shedding, but by the bitter reality that has stabbed you in your very heart and left you thunderstruck; _if only I was blinded before I could see them together._

You turned away and started running to where you've parked your motorcycle, while the light drops of tears are thinly dispersing in the air. You rode your bike and drove away from the old structure of the church, hoping that the farther you broke away, the less it'd hurt. You aimlessly drove across the city, though no clear destination in mind, for you were still unable to divert your focus from the thrusting pain that was stiffly ripping your heart apart.

You unconsciously took the coast road and you drove alongside the rocky shore. Was it because of that place being your sanctuary for whenever you felt the need of crying your heart out? The yellow disc of the sun was not far from becoming moistened by the cold and wet horizon, yet the beautiful warm colors that usually embellish the sky at that hour of the day have turned to become dark and gloomy after the thick black clouds had spread their wings across the angry sky.

You parked your motorcycle, dismounted it and walked with slow steps closer to the cold water. You stood over the rocks that were continuously throbbed by the vigorous waves, and you felt the fresh ocean spray being blown at your face, exerting some cooling effects over your warm skin that has kept so many burning tears inside; Oh, how much you needed a friend right now but, alas, there was no one there but the blowing wind, the surging ocean and the almost crying sky. You reached for your eyes with your hands and you wiped your tears that have never stopped falling. 'Why did this happen to me?! Why Zack?! Why… _her_?'

You never could imagine that the strong friendship that had joined Zack and Aerith together could develop into a bond ofmutual love. But, Aerith?! Your most trusted friend?! Okay, she's lovely, beautiful and has an attractive friendly spirit... well, true. So, is this why? Did Zack find in her something that was not found in you? Something you lacked in particular?

You were sure though that you had one special thing that no one else had, not even the pretty and beautiful Aerith - one single thing that no one could possess, no one but you: 'I love Zack. Aerith doesn't love him as much as I do... _she can't_! I... I love him the most!' You burst out crying and sobbing so bitterly. You embedded your face into your hands and gave free rein to your silent sobs.

O, you have never felt such a pressing need for a true friend who would, at least, listen to your cries, someone who would catch your tears before being shed; someone who cared.

"Are you alright?" a dim voice spoke to you from behind, causing you to be startled. You turned round and found a man standing there, dressed in clothes made of black leather with a red cloak around his neck and shoulders, and he was fixing his deep crimson eyes on you. His appearance and his sharp looks could scare anybody, anywhere... nevertheless, his looks were not of something new to you; you've met these distinct features before, many times as well. But still, his presence there made you freeze in shock, not expecting to see _him_ there. It took you a while before you were able to utter: "Vincent Valentine?!"

"Did I frighten you? I apologize then." He said.  
"No... I'm fine, I guess." You answered.  
"Is there something going wrong?" He asked again. He could tell that something was absolutely bothering you upon noticing the tears that were falling from your eyes. You quickly turned your face away from him, not wishing him to see your misty eyes, but it was a little bit too late. "I'm... I'm fine." you sniffled. "What are you doing here anyways?"  
"I was walking by when I happened to see you standing here… _alone_." He said. "So I wanted to make sure you're..."  
"I said I'm fine! I'm totally okay. You can go now." You said in a fairly bold tone that was supposed to make you look strong, but it failed at neglecting the obvious tremor that has overwhelmed your throat.  
"I just... I wish I can do anything to help you." He said in his usual monotone voice.  
"There's nothing you can do to help me. Just, leave me alone." You said, still looking away, refusing to meet his eyes.  
"Let me try to-..."  
"No! I don't need your help!" You yelled, now looking at him with eyes filled with heavy tears. "Why do you care anyways?!"  
"Because, we're friends; and I can't watch my friend suffer while I'm standing arms crossed."  
"Friends?!" You exclaimed, releasing a nervous chuckle, a belligerent chuckle so to say, one that was not meant to come out of joy. "You think we're friends?! We barely know each other, Valentine! Do you think that the few times we've met at Tifa's, are enough to make _'friends'_ out of us?!"  
"They were not few..."

"Whatever! But we're not friends!" You snapped back. That was, so far, the truth. It was true that whenever you happened to hang out with the friends, particularly at Tifa's bar, he was always present. As time passed by, you were able to get to know each one of the group, but for you, Vincent was always a red line that you wouldn't cross. You never wished to even converse with him, not even for a concise moment. Why? Perhaps, it was the way he looked that has fed this sort of "aversion" in you. Truth must be told; he always kept himself distant from others – for unknown personal reasons, you thought – and he barely even spoke to anyone, occasionally that is, only when Yuffie nagged him with her unending whines. He clearly was not the kind of people that you could feel relatively comfortable with. It was not hatred of course, but that didn't mean that you liked him. The general idea of him being around made you feel so nervous - rather scared - knowing though that he had never gotten closer to you; he never bothered you either, never even tried to. Unlike Zack, who had always appealed to you, thanks to his charismatic nature, Vincent's quiet and taciturn character has moved you to build invulnerable walls between the two of you in order to keep him away, that's in case he ever tried to get closer to you. You never meant to make that gap grow wider, but you were afraid -that is, still afraid - that someone could break into your life and somehow hurt you in a way or another. It was not about Vincent though; in general, you found it hard to trust the people around you. You've trusted in some, mainly Zack and Aerith... but look! This what trusting others can do; it makes you doubt everybody, even yourself. Now, Vincent was no difference: you shall not trust him. "Not even my closest friends could understand what I've been through." You hissed.

"I may not know everything about you," he said, but instead of becoming agitated as you were when you were speaking, he managed to keep his voice monotonous, "but I know you better than anyone else."  
"Yeah, right!" You said, cynically, and you turned your face away from him, clearly annoyed. "Alright! Start bragging! What do you know?"  
"You like Zack Fair." He finally spoke. The blood in your veins suddenly froze upon hearing his words and you looked back at him with an extreme shock in your eyes, for you haven't expected him - or anyone - to be aware of _this very matter_. "Wh- who... who told you?!" You asked.  
"I'm not sure whether you have told anyone about this or not... but I assure you, I have heard it from no one; I just know it." He answered.  
"Right." You paused for few seconds, not diverting your eyes from looking at his pale figure. "Then... how did you know about this?"  
"I figured it out." He replied.  
"What do you mean?" You asked, irritation apparent in your motions.  
"It was clear." He resumed. "The way you look at him..." his ruby-colored eyes trailed off from you to stare at the ground, blinked once, but slowly, and then turned to settle back on you. "It's clear, from the look of your eyes, that you like him."  
"Was it always that obvious?!" Your cheeks started growing warm.  
"For me to notice, maybe, yes. If others were able to notice, especially Yuffie, or even Tifa, they'd be jumping all around you like fools." He replied. "Basically, it seems like I'm the only one who really knows." You couldn't simply imagine that _this guy_, whom you thought never cared about others or anything else in this worldly life, could somehow be considerate of the many feelings that had dwelt within you for a fair long time. Call it Irony, call it Disbelief; _this very person_ could be the one to offer you the help and solace you needed; but again, this was not the right time to share out your trust with whoever you bump into along the way. You could not trust him and you could not accept his help; no, _not him_! In your eyes, Vincent was nothing but a stone-hearted person, while you were desperately looking for someone who's at least sympathetic.

"So, you're saying, you are mister _'I know everything'_. Is that what you are trying to prove?" You could see now his eyes narrowing after your saying the previous words, but that didn't stop you from bringing your thought to the light: "How annoying! Can you leave me alone now?" You said.  
"I can't leave you alone in such a state." He declined, while worry was starting to prevail in his tone. "I know it hurts now, but… you cannot overcome this pain if you isolate yourself like this, with no one by your side. You need help to get over this..."  
"I don't need your help!" You finally yelled at him, feeling the strong will of biting this guy's head off. "You can't help me! I don't want to find you near me… I don't even want to see your face! You know why? Because you think you know everything; you know so much and you want to brag about it, like it's a big deal! Well, you know what? You know _nothing_! Nothing, _at all_! How can you give me a hand while you simply know _nothing_ about love?!"  
"But I..."  
"No!" You cut his words as you proceeded, while pure and unstoppable tears were flowing down from your eyes. "You don't even know how it feels to love someone so much, that you'd give the _whole_ world up just to be with that person! You have no idea how much it hurts to watch your loved one leave, and to know that he will _never_ come back to you! You don't know the bitter taste of losing someone you love! Tell me now:…" you halted for a short moment, took a breath in and vaguely shook your head: "Tell me: what do you know, Vincent?! What _do_ you know?!"

Although your eyes were heavily weighed by the genuine tears you were still shedding, you could take notice of the slight change in Vincent's face. The words you've spoken have broken the intangible figure of his face, revealing a rare expression that you have never seen him showing. He was completely shocked by your words, to the point that he had no further words to add. You noticed the hurt and grief faintly drowning his eyes, and you discerned the despondency that was circling with the blood in his clenched fists. He was looking downwards at the rocky ground, clearly hiding a wound that he didn't wish you to see, a wound that – the factor of time was not enough to turn it into a fading scar – but you were able to, unknowingly, put a finger on. You have never intended to let your own pain and suffering become a weapon, a sharp one, which could easily strike others' raw nerve – but, after all, you have done just so.

You then realized that you have been a bit harsh when you had rained all this torrent of anger over Vincent, but you still pitied your awful condition. "Just... stay out of this." You said with a low breaking voice, then you walked past him toward your motorcycle. You mounted it and, before you have started the engine, you looked back at Vincent who was still facing the clouded dark horizon, while his crimson cloak was gliding with the storm-forewarning wind. You bit your lower lip upon feeling a slight hint of regret being awakened deep inside your chest. 'I shouldn't have spoken to him that way.' You forced yourself to look straight in front of you, ignoring the man that you have left speechless, then you started you motorcycle and drove to God knows where.

*To Be Continued*

* * *

**Vincent Valentine x Reader**

**For all those who love Vincent Valentine out there, this is a love story, just for you! ^-^**

**I've been planning on writing this story for a relatively long time, but I wasn't able to post it until now. Sorry about that!**  
**Well, working on a story that involves someone like Vincent Valentine is quite a challenge... anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter (:**

**I know... this chapter was a bit different than my other stories, where the reader is already in love with the main character. But here, I meant to make things go differently... the reader doesn't view Vincent as a lover, not even as a friend! So you'll notice that hurt and misunderstanding are mostly dominant in this chapter :/ However, things will hopefully turn to be better, OR NOT! XD I know that you haven't expected it to be this way, but I mean, come on, some Love stories -if not All- can be really dramatic and painful at some point. Don't you agree?**

**You might have found this chapter toooooooo long, although I truly didn't intend to make it so... thus, I apologize for that as well :P**

**Forgive, please, any grammatical or typo mistakes, for I am not a native English speaker, which is too bad :/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.. they strictly belong to Square Enix. So it's purely and ONLY out of my love for these characters that I have allowed myself to use them in my fiction**

**I appreciate your support and love... all of you, thank you so so so so so much!**  
**Please, do not forget to add your comments and Feedback! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**For Vincent Valentine's Lovers**  
**Vincent Valentine x Reader**  
**Love/Hurt/Comfort Story**

* * *

**Chapter II**

The rain drops were heavily falling over your face, your hair was completely sodden and spread out across the wet ground, and the sky was crying bitterly over your body that was lying silently on the asphalt ground. The setting sun had already hidden its faint light behind the horizon, so the sky was then black and dark, not forgetting to mention the thick clouds that were invading the limitless firmament. It's cold and clammy, you could feel it. You really needed a place in which you could seek warmth, but still, you just couldn't move. You couldn't even open your eyes, no matter how many times you have forced them to. You could not tell whether you were dead or alive. No, this couldn't be Death! The chill of the heavenly tears that were soaking your body, the violent whistles of the icy blowing wind, and the killing pain that has struck every single muscle in your delicate body… they all felt so real. Your body was sensing and fully aware of all these feelings of anguish, but your brain on the other hand was somehow paralyzed. It failed at stimulating your now weak body to seek a shelter. You were still lying there, on the uncomfortable hard ground, under the pouring rain that kept on falling nonstop.

"[ _ ]!" you heard your name being called somewhere in your background. To you, it sounded like a deep fading whisper. "[ _ ]! Are you okay?!" You then felt two arms taking hold of you; one was lifting you gently off of the ground, while the other hand started caressing your cheeks so carefully. "[ _ ], can you hear me?!" He asked again. Although his voice was somewhat familiar, but you just couldn't tell to whom it belonged, nor could you open your eyes to look at his face. However, the name of the person that you needed the most instinctively came first to your mind: "Zack?" you whispered.

You didn't hear any response from his part. He kept quiet; he didn't respond with a word… or is it that your ears were entirely deaf now?  
Oh dear! Your body hurt like hell! It felt like your muscles have been ripped brutally.

You wanted to cry, to scream, to shout that pain out! But your throat was not helping… you moaned quietly instead, a low hushed moan that wouldn't silence the screaming pain in your body. A single tear escaped your left eye, mixing with the raindrops. However, the person that has taken you into his arms was able to discern that single warm tear from the torrent of cold raindrops. He reached it with his thumb and wiped it off your cheek. His touch was so caring, so gentle. "You'll be fine, [ _ ]." He said. His voice was so dim and deep… yet familiar. "Thank y-…" you wanted to say these two simple words, but a silent slumber climbed up to your brain, and before you knew it, you fell asleep between the man's arms, finally turning a deaf ear to this dreadful agony of your body… only for a short while though.

**********

A strident thunderclap erupted into the darkness, sending its raging roars across the night sky and disturbing your silent and deep slumber. Suddenly, you opened your eyes and gasped in panic, startled by the fierce noise that was coming from outside. You were short of breath, somehow struggling for every simple amount of air, and every breath you were taking in was a painful one. Your chest was aching badly, as if you were having some broken ribs. You groaned quietly and tried to calm yourself down, for even breathing was enough to rip your chest mercilessly.

You blinked your eyes few times before they were finally adjusted to the light of the room that you were resting in, even though it was in fact a dim light. You then came to realize that you were lying on a not so comfortable sofa, in a room that you were not familiar with, where a very dark and murky ambiance was most dominant. You lifted your head up slightly in order to get yourself out of your lying position, but, oh dear God, it hurt! _Great!_ You reached for your forehead with your hand, as your fingers met with the feel of a bandage wrapped neatly around your head. 'What happened?!' Oh, how much you wanted to just squeeze your head in order to kill that pain! You groaned under your breath, wishing for these feelings of discomfort to be washed away.

Although you thought that you were the only one who could hear your own silent moans, they were actually audible to a certain someone whom you didn't expect to be around. "Have you awoken?" you heard his deep voice asking. You turned your head to the side and your eyes fell on the silhouette of a man who was standing in the tenebrous corner. His voice was low and husky, sending shivers down your spine. It sounded somewhat familiar though. He walked with slow steps toward you, while the lamp's dim light fell over his tall stature, gradually illuminating his emotionless frame. "V-… Valentine?!"

"How are you feeling now?" He asked. You didn't know how to reply; you just stared at him with eyes wide opened, surprised upon seeing him there. In fact, what were _you_ doing here, with _him_?! You tried to pull yourself out of the sofa and to sit up straight, but the pain that crawled throughout your body was so excruciating, causing you to reluctantly escape a moan. You bit your lower lip just to keep yourself from screaming, imprisoning your bitter screams deep into the fathomless depths of your soul. You never wanted to look weak, not even in the horrible state that you were in, and absolutely not in front of this man!

In the midst of that insane whirl of suffering, you felt his right hand taking hold of your back and he slowly and carefully pushed you upwards, helping you to finally sit up straight over the sofa. His touch against your back made your whole body tense – this was the very first time you feel his touch, the first time you sense him so close to you. You have never even shaken hands with him before, and now he was holding your back, tenderly, closely. You raised your eyes and looked at him, to find his face right in front of yours, enabling you to hear even the low and slow breaths of his. You didn't know how it happened, but your face turned beet red instantly, burning intensely. He could feel your tenseness, so he quickly backed away and diverted his crimson eyes from you, looking abashed himself.

You looked around, in attempt to study the small room's details with your tired eyes. You turned your attention to the glass window near you. It was raining; the countless water drops were thoroughly landing on the cool glass and sliding down across it, leaving the very thin transparent trails behind them. You could hear the continuous whistles of the wind. It was so dark outside; inside was not much brighter, but thanks to the wan light of the lamp you were able to notice, with the corners of your eyes, the mysterious features of the man that was still standing next to you. His long and silky ebony hair would put Erebus, the Lord of Darkness himself to shame. His pitch black leather attire was partially covered by the long bloody cloak which hung over his shoulders and hid the lower part of his face, the same cloak where many deep and shadowy secrets were kept hidden in every single crease of its scarlet cloth. His gauntlet was reflecting the low light, defining its sharp pointy claws. _Okay... this is creepy!_What the heck am I doing here?!

"Wh-… what… what happened?" You asked, almost whispering. You watched him as he drew a wooden chair next to the sofa and sat on it. "You really don't remember?" He asked.

"I'm not sure… the last thing I remember… I was driving my motorcycle and… then…" you looked away for a moment, trying to recall what had followed but you failed, so you turned your sight back at Vincent. He looked silently at you before he started talking: "I found you lying on the side of the road, unconscious."

"What?!"

"Your motorcycle has crashed into a light pole… nothing left of it but a metal pile of junk."

You stared at him with shocked eyes, jaw dropped to the floor. He continued: "Fortunately, you were able to fall off your motorcycle before the accident had occurred. Which is… good… I think."

"An accident?" You still couldn't take in the whole fact. No wonder why your body hurt so much! A long and heavy sigh escaped your throat: "Oh, great!" You held your forehead with the palm of your right hand: "My motorcycle is… ugh!" That was a downer. You have worked so hard just to be able to buy that motorcycle. You can't afford a new one right now, not with the low salary that you were receiving at your stupid job. You needed one anyways. You'd have to work double the time and effort just to buy a damn new motorcycle – that is _if_ you could go back to work with your miserable state. _This is bad!_

"Material things can be replaced." You heard his deep voice uttering again. "But if a human loses himself into death, there's no way he'd come back again." You looked at him with surprise in your eyes. You didn't expect such a comment to come out from his mouth.

"I know you're in pain now… the accident must have been really grave. But I'm… I'm glad you didn't…" He halted for a moment, "I'm happy that nothing… worse has happened…" He looked confounded; he didn't find the appropriate words that would conclude his sentence. You kept looking at him while he, on the other hand, turned his sight away from you, staring somewhere at the floor. "What I meant is… you've got few bruises here and there… not too severe… but you'll survive them. Other than that, nothing serious."

Your face suddenly became painted in red, and you clasped yourself with both your arms. You gulped nervously: "Wh- What do you mean by 'here and there'?! Did you… do a… total check-up or something?!"

"Uh…" He looked befuddled; he didn't know how to answer that… he didn't even expect such a question. He shifted in his seat nervously and crossed his arms in front of his chest, still looking away and saying: "Th- th-… there's no way I would do such a thing! Not without your permission…" You lowered your arms and rested them over your lap, realizing that you had just offended him – unintentionally that is – exactly the same way… you did… before… _Oh man! Why do I keep on doing this?!_ He has offered you help, he has taken care of you, and he has taken you in when you had no shelter from the stormy night… he's been trying to be somewhat nice to you. Why couldn't you show him a small bit of trust, just a bit?! Why would he even make a "total Check-up" on your body, while you were more than certain that he would never look at a woman in an improper way?! He is not that sort of men! You didn't mean of course to treat him badly, but sometimes your words and actions come out uncontrollably, simply impromptu. But this can't last… you couldn't simply throw daggers at him every time your lips parted. _I've got to fix this!_

You lifted your right hand and touched the bandage that was wrapped around your forehead. You lowered your head in embarrassment and your eyelids flickered nervously: "Y-… you… you're the one who… who has fastened this around my head? No?" _What a stupid question!_ – you thought – _of course it's him, who else could it be?_

He looked back to face you, his figure has turned back to its emotionless nature, and he nodded briefly to you: "Um… well… you have a cut on your right temple… it was bleeding… so I had to bandage it up." You nodded, still looking downwards. "Em… Vincent?" you uttered.

"Hn?"

You turned to him, with eyes glittering innocently: "Th-… thank you… Vincent." You added. "I do not know how to… how to thank you properly… for everything you've done for me." He heard your words, but he kept quiet for a while before replying. "You don't have to thank me. It was nothing."

After that, a heavy silence fell over the two of you. The only thing that was loud enough to interrupt that dead quiescence was the long howls of the tempestuous wind and the dripping of the rain outside. You silently looked downward at your hands that were linked together over your lap. The silence was maddening you… you didn't know what to speak, and he just sat there and didn't bother killing the silence. He actually enjoyed. You would have done the same as he did and enjoy the stillness, but you knew that within you dwelt endless whirls of anguish, uncertainty, hurt and most of all, regret. "Why?" you asked, finally deciding to break the silence, but you hesitated to meet his eyes. "Why did you do this?"

"Do what?" he asked.

"Why did you help me?" he kept looking studiously at you, before he asked again: "Why wouldn't I?"

"You brought me here… you took care of me… _still_, taking care of me. You are trying hard… I can see that. You are trying so hard to be nice to me, even after I… I…" you halted for a second, turning your sight back to him: "I was so mean to you!" He diverted his eyes from you, looking toward the dark floor, not wanting to respond. "Tell me why?" You continued: "Why didn't you just leave me there, lying on the side of the road?!"

"Do you think it would have been _wise_, leaving you there?" He muttered.

You inhaled a short amount of air, giving you the time to think about his question: "Not wise… but _fair_."

"How so?"

"My accident was a perfect chance for you."

"Chance… of what?"

"A chance for you… to pay back."

"Pay back?! For what?"

"For all the words that I have said to you."

"Hm… I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me, Vincent! You know what happened earlier today!"

"I do…" He said, "I _do_ know. However, the question is… do _you_? Do _you_ know what happened?"

You stared at him with perplexity in your eyes: "What do you mean?"

"I guess I shouldn't have interfered in a business that isn't my own…"

"No, it's… it's not tha-…"

"And I believe I haven't chosen the right time as well." He continued, interrupting your words as he resumed. "As I recall, you were not at ease; you were in pain, you felt insecure. All the words that you have spoken were not intentional, I'm certain; they were coming out of distress and hurt. I may be oblivious of the reason of your sadness, but I'm sure that these feelings of insecurity were burning badly within you. The longer they dwelt in your heart, the more they hurt. Thus, I believe it was rather wise of you to let them all out."

"Vincent…" you breathed his name, totally awed by the way he was speaking. You kept staring at him as he went on saying: "I know that you would not think of hurting anyone… therefore, I believe that you would never feel satisfied by talking to someone in a 'mean' way, if that's how you want to put it… not even to me."

_'Could it be?! He doesn't even hold a grudge against me! Who IS this guy?!'_ Although his words have showed that he bore no anger in his heart toward you, but they still couldn't wipe that image that was carved deep in your mind, the way his face had changed after hearing your heavy words; he looked sad, hurt, broken. Your talk was like a two-edged sword thrusting through his chest. "You… you were hurt though… because of me. Weren't you?" You asked.

"No."

"Yes! You were! I have hurt you!"

He then stood up from the chair, getting himself ready to leave your side and saying: "Let's forget about this." You quickly grabbed his wrist with your left hand, gaining his attention once again: "No! I don't want you to forget! You can't forget the hurt anyways!" You slowly loosened your grip, finally feeling the muscles of your arm almost ripping because of the pain. "You can't forget… although I… I really need you to forgive… to forgive me. Can you? Please?"

He stared deep into your eyes, breathed in and then closed his carmine eyes: "[ _ ]. There is nothing that you have done to wrong me and that I should forgive."

"But, Vincent…"

"But if you insist…" he opened his eyes again, then raised his right hand and rested it over your head, saying: "I will forgive you." Although his voice was husky like always, you could sense at that moment some unusual warmth softening its roughness. Yet, his touch over your head was another story; it felt weird, it felt like something new… it aroused a strange feeling within you, yet a comforting one. You were lost in the stirring effect of his touch until you caught his deep voice speaking again: "But there's a question that remains… When will you ever learn to forgive yourself?" His hand left your head only in order for him to take his crimson cloak off of his back, and he slowly bent down and hung it around your shoulders, saying: "You should really stop worrying too much."

Uncontrollably, the corners of your lips slowly curved upwards, drawing a so-rare-nowadays smile over your face, a serene one. You could swear that your eyes were moist and burning with hot tears, but you didn't cry – you wouldn't cry – because someone, a specific someone, was caring enough to be by your side during this awful night. You nodded, the same gracious smile still embellishing your face, and you said softly: "Thank you… Vincent."

He nodded in reply. "I'm sure you're exhausted. You better go back to sleep." He said, turning around and heading toward the door. "Vincent?" You called his name. He turned back to you: "Yes?" You stared at him, wanting to speak to him but unable to, as the words that you needed to say were still running messily in your head. "Um… earlier today, I have refused to talk to you about… you know… the matter… although you were more than willing to help me there. Well, I was wondering… um… are you..."

As you were still talking, you watched him as he walked slowly back toward you and sat on the wooden chair again: "You know I'm always listening." His statement was not intended to be funny, but it made you chuckle nonetheless. "I know you are." was your simple reply. "I hope I'm not being a nuisance though." He only shook his head in response. "About today… perhaps I was too embarrassed of myself… I was crying like a baby, and I didn't wish anybody to see me like that… maybe that's why I was… somewhat, angry. Yet, I was amazed that you were actually aware of… of my feelings toward… _him_. You knew it all along… and I… I have a feeling that you already are aware of the reason why I was so upset."

"I'm not so sure. I could only guess." He said, still keeping his deep monotonous voice. "Was it because of _him_ too?" You lowered your head, while poignancy was making its way up to your face once more. "You sure know everything." A silence dwelt between the two of you for quite some time before you resumed bringing your emotions to light: "I have had some growing feelings toward him for quite some time now… I didn't tell him about it, because I had feared that… somehow he would not understand, and maybe even dislike me. So I chose to keep quiet, and turn a deaf ear to the feelings that I liked the most."

"How could you tell, while you didn't even try?"

"I don't know. I was too scared, too stubborn to even give it a try. Do you know this feeling when you become too afraid, to the point that you can't even breathe?" You asked.  
He was still listening, but he diverted his eyes from you, somehow unable to answer your last question. You continued: "Well, that's how I feel every time I try to tell Zack about my feelings toward him."

"Have you considered talking to a friend about it?" He asked. You forced a chuckle and answered: "I wish I haven't." His eyes narrowed slightly, confused by your last words. You sighed and added: "I just want to move on… I want to forget about everything… about him."

"Do you think it's the right thing to do?"

"It's the _only_ option I have."

"You can't simply forget." He said.

"I have to."

"Why?"

"Because…" you halted, in attempt to restrain the tears that have coated your eyes, "because he… he likes someone else." He looked at you in silence, listening to the mute cries in your tone, before he asked: "Are you… sure about that?"

"I saw them… I saw him with her. No matter how much I wanted to doubt it, it was real. The love between the two of them is real."

"Even so… why wouldn't you try to let him know about your love for him? Maybe he'd listen and…"

"No… I wouldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because the girl he loves… isn't just anyone. She's…" you then faced him with eyes filled of transparent crystals: "she's my best friend." You could see his facial expression changing slightly, while the tears that you were trying so hard to leash started flowing freely down your face: "Yes Vincent… Zack is in love with my best friend!"

You cried and cried, and the salty tears that wet your visage were burning the few scratches that the accident had imprinted over your skin. You cried bitterly and you didn't really mind showing your tears, for this man that you always thought apathetic will by no means consider your cries a weakness. You didn't know why or how he managed to do that, but he was the only one who stood by you.

You embedded your face into your palms and you gave full rein to your melancholic tears. You sobbed and wept bitterly. After a while, you felt a weight shifting to the side of the same sofa you were lying on. You lowered your arms slightly just to find Vincent sitting there beside your legs, and fixing his ruby eyes on you, but this time they were obviously showing a hint of empathy. He slowly lifted his left clawed hand and rested it carefully on your shoulder. He took all care not to scratch your delicate skin with it, and to give you at the same time the reassurance you needed the most. Although his touch against your shoulder was none other than that of a cold metal, but it incorporated a strong feeling that even Zack himself couldn't give. "He will regret not choosing you, [ _ ]." He said so quietly. You held your breath, unwilling to burst out crying once more after hearing his words of kindness. With your right hand, you removed his gauntlet off of your shoulder, giving him the feeling that you didn't appreciate his gesture, so he decided to pull it away and make an apology; yet, you refused to let go of his hand, instead, you took both his hands into yours and you squeezed them gently. He was surprised by your action, for he didn't really expect it from you; he didn't know though that your following movements were going to be even more shocking… you released the hold of his hands only to wrap your arms around his torso, clasping him tightly. You could feel his body jumping slightly after feeling your firm hold, for he was pretty much shocked. Your body ached though due to all the awful bruises that were imprinted all over, but you didn't care. You buried your face into his chest, listening to the increasing pace of his heartbeats, and then you breathed: "Thank you."

It took him few seconds to realize that your hug was real; _was this the first time for him to be hugged like this?_ You didn't know, but you truthfully wanted him to sense your genuine gratitude. He slowly lifted his arms and replied to your hug with another, resting his right hand over your head while his other was tenderly touching your back. You couldn't help but cry a little bit more, letting your tears land over his chest. "Humph… here you are crying again." He said.

"I promise… Vincent… I promise you… I won't hurt you again." You whimpered.

"Quit it now… Don't cry, please."

You smiled slightly and allowed yourself to enjoy the unexpected warmth of his hold. This was so comforting and warm. You didn't want to let go, you didn't want to feel cold again, you didn't want to feel alone anymore… you let your weight rest on his chest, 'Thank you… Vincent', and before you knew it you began to drift slowly into a deep slumber.

*To Be Continued…* 

* * *

**For all those who Love the One and Only Vincent Valentine...**

**Vincent Valentine x Reader.**

**Love/Hurt/Comfort Story**

**Chapter 2**

**"The friend who can be silent with us in a moment of despair or confusion, who can stay with us in an hour of grief and bereavement, who can tolerate not knowing... not healing, not curing... that is a friend who cares." _Henry Nouwen.**

**I truly want to apologize, for it took me tooooo looooong to finish this one heck of a chapter! XD**

**I had to change so many things about this story. I knew that writing a fiction about Vincent would be extremely hard, but I didn't expect it to be THIS hard! XD**

**Stating the truth, I wrote it once, didn't like it... wrote it twice... NAAAH!... wrote it a third time... UUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHH! DX**

**Anyhow... I'm fully aware that some of you do not really prefer reading such an inordinately long chapter (please, don't kill me for that too!) but I really hope you have enjoyed the read (:**

**Since English isn't my native language, I hope you excuse my any grammatical or typo mistakes that you might have found in this chapter.**

**Please, do not forget to add your so appreciated feedback 3**


End file.
